Scribbler's Scribbled Snippets
by Lady Jade Scribbler
Summary: This is the place to find discarded story ideas that I feel unable to write or only came up with for the heck of it. They can be considered challenges. Many of my ideas feature a fem Harry, though they can be used with regular ol' Harry as well. They range from the ordinary to the downright screwy. Hold onto your seatbelts, ladies and gents, you're in for a wild ride!
1. Chapter 1

Scribbled Snippet 1:

Concept:

I'm going to start by saying that the reason this is only a snippet and not a full-fledged story is that I don't know nearly as much about any of the superhero universes as I'd like. I'm trying to rectify that but it's taking a lot of time I don't have right now. Also, I'm sorry if I misspell any of the names in the non-HP universes. Just give me a break, people.

Anyway, my basic idea is this. Harry, male or female, finds out that he/she is the son/daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn. I am writing the following snippets with a female Harry because there aren't nearly enough decent crossovers with a female Harry in them. Also, I'm out of my comfort zone when writing in the point of view of a guy, even Harry Potter.

Back to the point, this snippet/challenge is sort of like the Sirius Secret challenge meets Hush Little Baby challenge. By that, I mean that Harry finds out about his/her parents from Sirius. However, I'm adding a different twist to things. Sirius has no clue the reputations that the Joker and Harley Quinn have in the Muggle world. Also, if this challenge is accepted, Harry must not suddenly snap into insanity and join his birth parents.

Conditions:

No slash or femslash. Nothing against homosexual relationships, honest. It's just that it seems that most Harry Potter crossovers are in some form or another.

The story must start in the summer after fourth year. This is where the events slot in best in my crazy mind.

If female, Harry should have her mother's blond hair and resemble her most except for having green eyes. I'm not sure what color Joker's eyes are but I assume green to go with his hair.

If female, I would love to see Harry's name be something like "Helena Anne," "Helaine," or "Helene." If Helena Anne, Harley Quinn may or may not call her "Heli-Anne" as in "hellion." I don't know if that would be in character or not so you don't have to do it.

If you do go with the names suggested for female Harry, a reason must be given for why the Potters didn't change it… if they didn't, that is. An example could be that a witch or wizard's first and middle names are tied magically to them when they are given it at birth. An excuse for Voldemort changing his would be that that's part of the reason his magic is so warped.

As I said, Harry must not join his parents. It seems that all fics I've found that have Harry associated with a villain by birth or adoption of a sort almost always have him as some sort of villain.

I would love for Harry to become a superhero in his/her own right.

This story can be based in any of the various DC/Batman/Justice League universes; I really don't care.

It could be possible that Harry inherited immunity to poisons and toxins from the Joker and Harley.

You may or may not give Harry certain meta-human abilities, either inherited or coming from the incident in second year where Harry got both basilisk venom and phoenix tears in his/her blood. Harry could at least have an immunity or increased resistance to magical poisons. It's up to you.

In my version, they allowed Harley to keep her child for three months or so he/she could get a good starting boost in what a baby needs as nursing has been shown to be healthier than formula and nobody wanted to be bashed for being inhumane for ripping a child away from its mother right after birth no matter how messed up she is. Again, I don't know if this fits so whoever picks this up doesn't have to use it.

If the previous idea is used, I think it would be a nice twist if snippets of Harley singing her version of Hush Little Baby found at the end of Arkham City made it into Harry's dreams. An excuse could be that wizards start remembering, even subconsciously, before muggles do.

I'd like for Harry to know Batman's identity shortly after meeting him or even before. Either he/she figured it out or it was down to Hermione or even Luna Lovegood who let's say he/she met a year earlier.

Perhaps Harry's birthday was actually the day he was adopted by the Potters and he was born say five or so months earlier. It hit me that 1980 was a leap year so a quirky birthday alternative could be February 29th.

How the Potters came to be adopting in Gotham is up to you, the writer.

Snippet 1:

Helena stared down at the yellowed birth certificate in a sort of numb shock. There it was, as plain as day. She was not the daughter of Lily and James Potter. Her name had an unfamiliar surname tacked onto the end and her birthday was completely different. Strangers filled up the parent slots. She squinted closer at the names. With a jolt of horror, she realized that they weren't exactly strangers after all.

Helena Anne Quinzel

February 29, 1980

6:47 AM

Mother: Harleen Quinzel

Father: Mr. J

Weight: 3 Lb, 7 Oz

Height: 16 In

The birth certificate dropped from Helena's limp fingers. Only somebody living under a rock, or perhaps entirely in the wizarding world, wouldn't recognize the names printed in the crisp black ink. Practically everybody knew that Harleen Quinzel's real name was Harley Quinn. And everybody also knew how often she referred to the Joker as "Mr. J." The two had been terrorizing Gotham for the past twenty or so years and had become known world-wide for the heinous crimes they had each committed. Helena couldn't help it. As the news sunk in, she burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. It was ironic how the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet had been on about her insanity when she was born to two of the most insane individuals on the planet. As Helena wiped her streaming eyes, she saw Sirius's expression. It was a mixture between shock and concern. Oh God, maybe she was nuts!


	2. Strange, Reincarnated Harry, LOTR cross

Basic idea:

A female Harry is reincarnated into the Lord of the Rings universe to help the ring bearers, Bilbo and later Frodo, in their quests. However, unlike many of these stories, Harry does not appear as himself or an elf. Also, there will be no slash. Nothing against homosexuality but I'm about sick of all the HP/LOTR stories that are slash. Reading such stories is very awkward. I am one of the seemingly few fan fiction women who is not a YAOI fangirl.

Anyway, I have this story planned out as yet another female Harry. I'm sorry but, for some odd reason, that's what I'm most comfortable in writing. Plus, there's never enough good fem Harry crossovers out there. This is just an idea going into my snippets file for now but I might expand on it at a later point once I've read more than just The Hobbit and The Fellowship of the Ring. Like with any of my fics, this could be made into a regular male Harry story if one wishes to. However, I have Harry's female-ness as such an integrated part of the plot in my head it's hard to imagine otherwise. However, I guess it could be done.

In this idea, a female Harry is born as the older sister of everybody's favorite Baggins, other than Frodo of course, Bilbo. And then, the idea took another twist I was NOT planning on. What if Belladonna Took, before she became a Baggins, went adventuring on her own upon her coming of age? And what if she fell in love with somebody who wasn't a hobbit at all? A man, elf, or even a dwarf?

In my head, the dwarf stuck, though anybody taking up this challenge is more than welcome to change that. Anyway, Belladonna and this mysterious man of your choosing might get married, perhaps in Bree. For even a less than respectable Took like Belladonna would get married before doing anything related to baby making. Anyway, said baby making occurs but before Belladonna is even aware of the impending arrival, her husband abandons her/gets killed by an orc/whatever you can think of. After this, Belladonna returns home unknowing of her coming child.

Harry is reincarnated in TA2887/SR1287. I know that Belladonna would have only gone off on her voyage upon turning 33 in TA2885/SR1285 but bare with me, I'm doing the best I can with my admittedly limited knowledge and anybody who takes up this challenge can change things how they see fit, having Belladonna be born in TA2850/SR1250 instead of TA 2852/SR1252, for example.

Belladonna remarries in TA2889/SR1289 to Bungo Baggins who becomes reincarnated Harry's stepfather. Bilbo is born on September 22 of TA2890/SR1290. Though Bungo is good to reincarnated Harry, Bilbo is his favored child. But Harry is Belladonna's for her Tookish spirit. If Harry stays female in any adaptations of this idea, I think Amaryllis would be a nice hobbit name for her. I'm not sure of a dwarfish one. Also, I would prefer for Harry to not take the name of Baggins, (Shudders.) I much prefer Took. Amaryllis Took has a rather nice ring to it in my opinion.

Growing up, Amaryllis and Bilbo are close and the outgoing Amaryllis is quite protective of the quieter and more respectable Bilbo. Though some hobbits are admittedly a bit baffled by the fact that she is not entirely hobbit, they are typically kind to her. Growing up, Amaryllis's past life experiences have been muted somewhat by her new ones as well as the mixture of hobbit and dwarfish or whatever other blood is in her. From this point onward, and in snippets below, I will be portraying Amaryllis as half dwarf.

As a child, Amaryllis proved herself to be less respectable than other hobbit lasses, going of to who knows where on some pretend adventure or another. What the other hobbits, except her family, are unaware of is that she still has her magic, though it has changed greatly and she struggles to control it. The only ones aware of her past life are her immediate family and Gandalf. Though Gandalf's magic is different from her own, he has been some help in helping her control it.

Just a few more notes before I start writing down the snippets of this story floating around in my head. I know that the thought of a hobbit, particularly Bilbo's mother, falling for somebody who is not a hobbit, particularly a dwarf, sounds rather far fetched. But I can't help but like the idea. If somebody wants to take on this challenge, they could always have Bungo and Belladonna marry earlier and have Harry/Amaryllis as Bilbo's full sibling. As far as pairings, I am at a loss. I don't know who to pair her with, whether male or female. It's up to whoever takes up this challenge.

Another note, I have a certain picture of Amaryllis in my head. If you have a female Harry with dwarf heritage that you create out of this challenge, I beg you not to give her facial hair. I know that Tolkien said that the few female dwarves that existed had beards but the image is a bit bizarre for me. My reasoning is that, being part hobbit, Amaryllis wouldn't have that problem. I imagine her with especially thick curls of hair on her feet in compensation as well as a thick mane of dark copper curls. I see her face being less round than hobbit standard with high cheek bones and a straight nose and a stubborn chin. I picture her getting large eyes and a merry little mouth from her mother. I don't really know what Belladonna Took looks like so I'me creating a picture of her in my head as well. Soft copper curls, large doe brown eyes, a typically smiling mouth, and a softly rounded frame typical of hobbit women. I picture her daughter taking her frame somewhat, though I see Amaryllis as being taller than most hobbits and a little more broad in the shoulder than most hobbit women. Not manly broad, of corse, but broader than the norm. I also imagine Amaryllis having dark eyes, emerald as in her old life, but flecked with some of Belladonna's lighter gold.

I don't imagine Amaryllis as being ugly but I don't picture her as being uncommonly pretty either. She's a bit exotic by dwarf and hobbit standards, a mix of both. Oh, and to her chagrin, she can put away as much food as any other hobbit. I imagine her as having an especially strong sweet tooth and a love of spicy foods that makes most other hobbits cringe whenever she mentions her special chili. As far as personality, I see Amaryllis as taking some fundamental traits from her previous life and bringing them forward. A need to help people, a strong protective spirit, an attachment to family and other loved ones, etc. However, she has also changed throughout her new life. With dwarfish blood, she tends to have more of a hair-trigger temper. Also, she can't help but love finely crafted things due to the combination of her blood and never having them in her last life. She has grown to enjoy cooking and gardening as she was able to grow up doing such activities at her leisure instead of being forced to. I also imagine Amaryllis as being a bit of a smart ass.

I'm so sorry for taking so much room outlining this but wanted everybody to see where I'm coming from. I know the idea seems weird and downright screwy but that's the beauty of FanFiction, I guess. We can write whatever we want to. Don't like, don't read! But I do hope that you will happily read the snippets I will be transcribing from my head below.

Snippet One:

It was strange, Amaryllis mused, having a mother. She had never had one in her first life, not really. Sure, she had had Lily for fifteen months. But she could barely remember her. Belladonna Took was exactly what Amaryllis thought a mother should be. Kind, caring, loving, but not smothering. She always seemed to know when her daughter needed space or wanted her close by. Amaryllis appreciated that more than she could say.

It was also nice to have a father figure. Sure, Bungo Baggins wasn't her real father, this new world had been cruel enough to deny Amaryllis her real father once again, but he was almost as good as. Though Amaryllis knew he couldn't help favoring Bilbo more, being a boy and his actual son and all, he still loved her. From a very young age, she had been his little princess. She'd never been that to anybody, not even Sirius. By the time they had met, she was half past thirteen and too old to be much of a child. And Bungo loved her mother. That, to Amaryllis at least, was just as, if not more, important than him loving her as a daughter.

And how wonderful it was to actually have a brother. Not a dear friend who was like a brother but an actual brother. Bilbo had won a place in her heart even before he was born. Amaryllis, physically a toddler still, had been ecstatic at the news. And when she'd first seen Bilbo, Amaryllis had internally sworn she would protect and love him as any good sister should. And she had. Neither of them let their different fathers get in the middle of their brother/sister bond. They were nearly inseparable. In somewhat of a reversal of rolls, Amaryllis was the protective one. Bilbo, even as a child, was shy and mild-mannered, much unlike his big sister.

Snippet 2:

"Can't he take a hint!" Amaryllis, now nearly thirty, asked her mother huffily as she threw herself into her favorite armchair by the fire.

"He seems pretty set on you," Belladonna Baggins said lightly. Amaryllis scowled.

"Well, he can become unset! I'm not interested in anybody, especially not Otho Sackville-Baggins. Lobelia Bracegirdle has practically been stalking him. Why doesn't he just start courting her and put all of us, especially me, out of our misery?" Belladonna laughed.

"All right, all right. Odo Proudfoot, then? I saw him sneaking glances at the market the other day," she suggested. Amaryllis snorted in disgust.

"Please, Mother! He's essentially my cousin. And he wasn't just sneaking glances — he was eyeing me like one of the legs of lamb at the butcher's stand! Though I'm one to talk, Mother, I'd hardly call such an action a respectable one. I wouldn't marry Proudfoot if he was the last hobbit in the Shire — no, the last sentient male on the planet!" she ranted, her gold flecked emerald eyes flashing. Belladonna sighed.

"There's got to be somebody?" she asked. Amaryllis shook her head.

"No." she said stubbornly. She was sick and tired of everybody pressuring her. Okay, so it had mainly been Papa Bungo. But he'd starting urging her mother to get on her case about possible matches as well. Luckily, Belladonna only made half-hearted attempts. The only one firmly against Amaryllis eventually marrying was Bilbo. The young hobbit, though shy in most aspects, was the typical protective brother. He didn't see any reason for Amaryllis to marry just yet. After all, she wouldn't come of age for more than three years. She had plenty of time.

Snippet 3:

"I think I know a dwarf when I see one." The elf said with a tinge of arrogance. Though Amaryllis didn't necessarily hate elves like most of her dwarf kin, she found their slight sense of superiority off-putting. So it was understandable that, after a hellish trek through a forest that made the one outside Hogwarts look like a small copse of non-threatening saplings and a battle with this world's version of acromantulas, her temper was a little bit frayed.

"Half!" she spat, her eyes narrowing and her brows drawing together in a fierce scowl.

"Excuse me?" the elf asked primly.

"Are you deaf! I said half. Or you incapable of basic mathematics? I'm only HALF dwarf, you over-sized fairy," she snapped furiously, straining her wrists against her restraints.

"Is that so?" the infuriating elf asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I haven't a beard; isn't that enough to permeate your excessively thick skull?" Amaryllis demanded.

"I don't know how females of your kind style yourselves." The elf scowled back at her. Amaryllis barked a short laugh.

"Ha! One would think that somebody who clearly spends more time in front of your mirror than a hobbit lass could detect such subtle nuances," she mocked.

"If you are only half a dwarf as you say, what is your other half? You are clearly not a child of an elf," the elf pushed.

"And thank God for that! My mother was a hobbit, not that it should matter, You long-lived, short-sighted moron! But we're getting off subject, you puffed-up peacock. What would it hurt for you to ASK what my companions and I are doing in this Godforsaken forest? Did you have to truss us up like animals? What we are doing is no business of yours, you glorified man, you! We meant no harm to you and yours; why couldn't you show us the same courtesy? I certainly hope this isn't how you treat all women, you isolationist, prejudice worm!" Amaryllis ranted, her eyes blazing with white-hot anger.


End file.
